


All The King's Horses

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Self-Reflection, Thorn POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Thorn doesn't like Type very much.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType), Tharn/Type
Comments: 16
Kudos: 208





	All The King's Horses

Thorn’s big brother radar keeps going off from the moment he meets Type. Not only did the guy give him a kick under the table at dinner to almost break his leg, but he’s been the source of Tharn’s melancholy from the beginning. Just one day getting to know him and Thorn could tell this guy was abrasive and very rude.

Thorn’s seen all the signs of mental abuse but now he’s going to have to add physical abuse to the mix and it doesn’t sit well with him.

Type keeps trying to come across as shy and embarrassed when they meet but Thorn has learned from his best friend that disarming smiles and cute gestures doesn’t show one’s true nature. If it did, Tharn wouldn’t have lost his virginity at fourteen to someone he thought would have taken care of him (he’s still too bitter about that right now, he doesn’t want to think about it).

Type though, Type sets off all kinds of warning bells in his head and Thorn hopes Tharn understands that this boy could break him if he wanted to, easily, without a second thought to it. His brother’s obviously fallen deep for Type but he honestly wonders if it’s the same for the other boy.

That night after dinner, they have sex in Tharn’s room. He knows because Type only knows how to _try_ to keep quiet, and he’s demanding and pushy and stubborn even in bed. He doesn’t sit outside Tharn’s door and listen because he wants to hear them, per se, but because he needs to get a better perspective on their relationship. He doesn’t hear too much and they’re not 100% clear but it’s always Type talking, making demands and his tone and inflection allows Thorn to understand their dynamics. Tharn is a passive top and Type is a very aggressive bottom.

He doesn’t like it.

The next day they prepare to leave in Tharn’s car and while his parents fuss and coo over the pair he can’t help the pit of anticipation settled low in his stomach. They live together, alone, which means Type can do anything to his little brother behind closed doors without anyone being the wiser. His eyes drift to Thanya, so little and cute just like Tharn was and he feels something squeezes at his heart, causing it to pulse with dread. She’s eight years old and at fourteen she’ll still be just as small and cute, just like Tharn was and for a split second he hates himself for ever thinking that introducing Tharn to his friends was a good idea.

He won’t ever make that mistake with her.

They start the car to leave and he watches them through the back window, sees as Type turns his head towards his brother, his shadowy demeanor clearly upset and his mouth moving to form angry words. He knows Type didn’t want to meet them, it’s what they were arguing about before he came out to them.Thorn wants to keep his brother at home and never let anybody ever hurt him again, but Tharn is nineteen years old and he can’t smother him the way he wants to, to be the overprotective big brother that would never let a mosquito bite him, or leave him to somebody like Type.

He can protect Thanya though, and he turns back to her with a genuine smile on his face, opening his arms for her to come to him because she will be the one to redeem him, to make him hate himself a little less for giving his little brother to his predator of a so called best friend.

\------------

It’s a few months later when Thorn gets the call from Tharn.

“H-he le-left m-me.”

Type left him and he feels like he wants to die. He wants to rush by his side but Tharn assures him Lhong will drive him home and it’s about two hours later when Lhong pulls into their garage, also upset. He takes Tharn from the car and hug him tightly, feeling his heart constrict at Tharn’s tears. He manages to put Tharn to bed after he cries on his shoulders a bit and he heads back down to talk to Lhong. Lhong gives him a quick rundown of what happened; Tar’s plan to break them apart and how Type caught them together in a bed in a hotel room.

It sounds like something out of a novel but right now Tharn is hurting and he hates Type for it. He never wants to see or hear about Type again.

A heartbroken Lhong leaves after a few hours and Thorn is grateful Lhong is so faithful to Tharn, that he’s there for him every time something like this happens. He makes tea and a light snack in the night for Tharn but his brother just takes a sip of the tea before falling back to sleep, his lashes wet and his sadness running deep.

Thorn wants to strangle somebody, preferably Type.

“I’m not hungry,” Tharn says to him the next day.

“I want you to eat something, please,” Thorn begs. They’re sort of used to this by now.

Tharn has never been the type to refuse his family, so he takes a few bites then says he’s full. Their parents are away on a business trip and he keeps it from them until they get back, knowing they would want to drop their important business to come comfort their son.

Tharn tries around Thanya but he’s still a shell of his former self and she notices.

“P’Thorn, is P’Tharn sick?”

Thorn nods. “Yes, but we will make sure he feels better soon, ok?”

“Ok!” she nods enthusiastically.

\-----------------

It’s a work in progress. Tharn slowly comes back to himself but he keeps a constant vigil over his phone, waiting for Type to contact him. It makes Thorn both hurt and angry that Tharn would still care for that asshole, but he does. Their parents are supportive but there’s only so much that they can do. Lhong keeps coming over, checking up on Tharn and he’s still grateful for their friendship. He'll bring notes from Tharn's class or snacks and it's obvious he cares deeply for his little brother. 

Four weeks later something happens. Thorn doesn’t know the details but Tharn is angry, majorly upset but he won’t say what it is. He leaves and comes back a few days later with Type in tow and he’s not happy about it.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asks Type harshly and Tharn’s smile blooms like a flower during the first rays of the morning sun.

They tell him, how Lhong was behind everything, how he hurt Tar and all of Tharn’s lovers in between, and how he tried to kill Type when he realized Type was on to him and his games. Tharn explains in great detail how Type had to make the breakup look real so he couldn’t tell him it was part of his plan to expose Lhong.

A part of him doesn’t care.

Tharn is oblivious to his inner conflict but Type must see it, because he hardly says anything unless Tharn is talking to him directly, all the while watching him closely.

“Type, do you want something to drink?” Tharn asks quickly, a little too eager to please. It's like he's afraid Type will leave him at the smallest infraction and he still hates their dynamics; Type still has the upper hand in their relationship .

Type nods his head and Tharn leaves for the kitchen, none of them watching him go as they keep their eyes on each other.

They keep sizing each other up, and from the look on his face Thorn can tell Type doesn’t really care what he thinks about him. The feeling is mutual .

“How do I know you won’t hurt him again?” Thorn asks accusingly.

Type just smirks and if he wasn’t a stronger person Thorn would be all up in his face right now.

“Just know I won’t, P’Thorn. After all, your brother is mine, isn’t he?”

Thorn wants to wipe that look of possessive obsession off Type’s face. “He doesn’t belong to anybody, least of all you, Ai’Type.”

“Keep telling yourself that, if it makes you feel better, P’Thorn. It’s not like I don’t own him, body and soul.”

Thorn wants to refute that statement but he knows that Tharn is only here for Type. When Tharn loves he loves completely, with every fiber of his being and right now Type is the only one in his heart.

Tharn chooses then to come back with a tray, three glasses of juice on it. They still watch each other intensely, the overprotective brother versus the possessive boyfriend.

Thorn just doesn’t think Tharn’s heart can suffer through another heartbreak and he’s expecting it from Type again. Someday.

Somehow.

He doesn’t say it though, because Tharn’s heart is just recovering.

If its one thing Thorn knows for sure, is that when Type barks, Tharn’s the one that gets bitten.


End file.
